


Dan and Phil and Other Impossible Things

by orphan_account



Series: Random Prompts, Gifts, Requests, and Fills. [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Existential Angst, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, this is really short, unedited, wrote this on my phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8073019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dan can't sleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daylightstrider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daylightstrider/gifts).



The room is dark except for the alarm clock. 3:45 am stares back at him in stark green color. He sighs shakily, letting his breath ghost over Phil's cheek. He tightens his hold around him and buries his face in freshly washed, still damp hair.

Phil hums. The fan whirls angrily beside him. "You cant sleep either?" he asks, voice barely above a whisper. 

Dan mumbles against his jaw, "No." 

"What else is new?" he moved over to face him, "What are you thinking about?" 

"How annoying that fan is," he snorted. Phil let out a soft 'hum.' he moved a stray curl out of Dan's face. 

"Youre devilishly handsome, Daniel," Phil smiled in a sleepy, contented sort of way. 

No matter how many times phil said it, Dan couldnt get used to it. Dan wrapped his arm around his waist, "I've hobbit hair." 

"You're the sexiest hobbit I've ever seen," Phil kissed his nose.

Dan chuckled softly. Neither of them wanted to ruin the serene comfort of the quite darkness. But neither wanted the other to stop talking. 

"Phil," he groaned but he was laughing all the same. 

"I'm serious," phil declared, "You are the hottest hobbit. You are the Evan Peters of middle earth."

Dan buried his face into phils chest. The familar smell of his skin made him melt. He kissed his chest absently. Phil ran his fingers through his hair. 

"You sure you're alright?" he sighed, "You need to lay down in the existential hallway?" 

Dan snorted, "Just...we're so small compared to the rest of the universe. It's kinda scary to think about." 

Phil ran his fingers down Dan's cheek. They were small and finite compared to the rest of the Milky Way. He wondered if, in some bizarre alternate universe, another being was wrapped around their beloved. Soft brown hair tickling their neck, the soft inhale and exhale warming collarbones, fingertips flowing over wonderfully heated skin. 

He wondered if there was a Dan and a Phil in this universe. If Dan was as sarcastic and if his lips quirked upwards after a particularly witty one liner. If Phil still nervously chuckled at public events, when Dan held his hand under the table. He wondered if this Dan still had him as 'Future Baby Daddy' in his phone. 

He kissed Dan's temple. He relished in the quite objection that followed. But Dan still moved closer. 

"If we really are on a speck of dust, floating in an inky black void, I'm glad to be on the same speck as you."

Dan smiled, moved on top of him, and bit his ear, "Show me how glad."


End file.
